Daddy Dilema
by RobotBoylover
Summary: After Maria leaves Manny has to cope living with his father and grandfather. While Manny thinks Grandpappi's funny he has a hard time getting close to Rodalpho cause he misses his mom and isn't happy with his current situation. Will they bond?
1. Leaving

Manny and Rodalpho share a close bond at the point where they would do any for each other. But what if it wasn't like it always like that? What happened to bring em so close? In this story Manny is struggling with his mom having left. (She left to become a Mariachi singer) and having to be raised by his father and Grandpappi. Wile Manny injoys Grandpappi's bonding with his father is harder over the lost of Maria leaving.

Leaving…

Manny cried as he clung to his mother's leg as she got the last of her things and put it in the suitcase in her and Rodalpho's former bedroom.

"Please Mama don't go!" cried a 6 year old Manny.

Maria closed the suite case and tried to shake off Manny from her leg who was locked on tight. "Manny please we've been threw this. I have to go…"

Manny spoke in a shaky voice. "Why? Just because Dad stop being White Pentera? It's who he is it's in his soul."

Maria got a little annoyed and peeled Manny off her leg with both hands and sat him on the bed. "Manny please don't get into this…It's hard on enough on me as it is."

Manny looked at her. "How?"

Maria got annoyed. "It just is! Ohhh! I wish this would be easier."

Rodalpho stood there by the bed sadly. "It could be simpler. Just don't leave."

Maria looked him upset. "If you could just cope with not living as White Pentera it might be simpler."

Rodalpho spoke hastily. "I can't Maria. It's in my soul. I can't ignore the helpless cries of the innocent when crime comes around. You understood that feeling once…"

Maria looked at him unhappily. "And I gave it up when was born to raise him and as much as we both committed our lives to parenthood you couldn't stop being White Pentera."

Rodalpho spoke sadly. "It's in my soul Maria…"

Maria spoke sadly. "Well this is in my soul to become a Mariachi singer…I know Manny's in good hands with you."

Rodalpho looked at her. "What if he needs you Maria?"

Maria looked calmly. "I'm sure he'll be but if he does need me he's got me on speed dial but he should be able to cope he's got you and you're a great father."

Rodalpho looked sadly. "But he needs a great mother too. And I need you…"

Maria sighed. "We've been through this Rodalpho. Good bye." Maria gave Rodalpho one last hug and then turned to Manny and looked at him face to face. "I'm sorry... It has to be this way. Your going to stay with your father from now on but I promise I'll come back to visit you in the future and you have me on speed dial so you'll never be far from me (Kisses him the head)." And gets up and to get her suit case then Maria turned to door and looked back sadly at Rodalpho and Manny. "Goodbye" and left the room."

Manny and Raldalpo both cried.


	2. Grandpappi Moves In

Grandpappi Moves In

Manny and Rodalpho for three minutes then Rodalpho stopped wile Manny continued to cry. Rodalpho turned to his son and tried to comfort him. "Come here Mijo…"

Manny sniffed tears still running down his face. "Why did mom leave us?"

Rodalpho inched closer to his son. "Because she had too Mijo…But I'm here for you and we'll get use to this new life eventually

Manny spoke up. "But I want I the old one! Maybe she hasn't left the city!" and with that Manny ran off towards the front door.

Rodalpho called out to his son. "Mijo wait!" and ran after him.

Manny ran to the door and was about open it when it flung open and a elder man riding on a donkey came flying in and scared Manny right into his father's arms.

The old man laughed and looked at the two surprised guys. "Heehee…The boy is as jumpy as you were when you were that age Mijo..."

Rodalpho looked at his father still stunned. "Papi…What brings you here?"

Grandpappi laughed. "Your time of criese…I uh heard you were troubled."

Rodalpho spoke. "How could you possibly know-Pappi were you spying on us?!?"

Grandpappi stammered with his hat as a giant satellite dish. "Uh no?"

Rodalpho crossed his arms. "Pappi!"

Grandpappi broke. "Ok! I was spying but only by radio."

Rodalpho spoke. "Pappi!"

Grandpappi spoke. "Hey I was worried about you! Being left here all alone by yourself to raise a child by yourself and apsmentmindly raise to be a hero like you? No sir the boy needs evil and chaos in his life!"

Rodalpho was shocked. "Pappi!"

Grandpappi realized he said to much. "Ahhh said to much?"

Manny giggled. "Your funny…"

Rodalpho looked unamused. "Apparently…"

Manny jumped down from his father's and walked up to Grandpappi's donkey. "What's his name?"

Grandpappi smiled. "Ambre…"

Manny looked confused. "You named you donkey Man?"

Grandpappi spoke. "No Ambre…"

Manny asked in confusion. "But why name your donkey Man? Shouldn't he have a more sensible name like Nacho Libre?"

Grandpapi scorned. "I'm not naming my donkey after Jack Black's wrestler character!"

Manny smiled and jumped on the donkey who seemed like him. "I like Nacho Libre. ¡Maréese Arriba!" and ran around the house riding on the donkey wile Grandpappi chased after him. "His name is Ambre!"

Rodalpho sighed. "He's just like both of us…Wait! ijo you need a helmet if you are to continue!"

Grandpappi sighed. "Ahh you haven't change a bit…Let the boy –Oh wait a helmet would be good...Ahhh I'm starting to act like you!"

Rodalpho smiled. "Not so bad is it?" Now where's that helmet?"

All of a sudden Frida in the house and saw Manny. "Cool! Can I be next?"


	3. Getting Use To Things

Getting Use To Things…

Manny rode around the house on the donkey wildly smashing stuff in rooms, knocking stuff over jumping over stuff leaving Rodalpho worried. "Pappi why did you bring a donkey with you this house already have a pet." 

Senor Chapi flies by.

Grandpappi spoke. "Yeah well now it has two the boy needs another pet besides a bird."

Rodalpho spoke. "But a donkey? You never gave me that pony I wanted when I was ten but you give your grandson a donkey? Where's the justice?"

Grandpappi spoke. "We seperated long ago…

Rodalpho spoke. "Not Mom! The fact that you never got me a pony!"

Grandpappi spoke. "Your mom gave you a pony…"

Rodalpho looked sad. "She gave me a horsy stick…Speaking of separation…How did you cope after you and mom separated?"

Grandpappi though back... "Well..."

Flashback

Grandpappi cheered happily. "Yeah no more wife to boss me around, No more wife to throw me in prison (Mrs. Rivera is a chief of police.) No more wife to share my feelings with anymore… (Cries)

Meanwhile Mrs. Rivera is happily cheering. "No more villain husband to rob me anymore! No more villain husband to steal my cookies when I'm not looking! No more husband to love and cherish…No more son either. (Cries)"

Both Cry. "I want my husband/wife."

Scenes switches to lil Rodalpho. "I want my pony! And my parents!"

Flashback ends

Grandpappi spoke. "I grieved, she grieved, you grieved. We all grived."

Rodalpho looked down sadly. "I don't know how I can cope. I've never felt this lonely before raising a child by myself? I can't do it…"

Grandpappi looked up at his boy. "That's why I'm here…I've come to live here and help you and Manny adjust into a new life. You'll be in good evil hands Rodalpho…"

Rodalpho sighed. "What about Manny Pappi?"

Grandpappi smiled. "He's in good evil hands too see."

Manny and Frida are seen trotting along on Ambre.

Rodalpho sighed. "Fine but you have to agree to help me out when ever I need you."

Grandpappi spoke. "Agreed!"

Rodalpho spoke. "That includes now: telling Manny the news…"

Rodalpho turned to Manny who was grooming Ambre with a brush wile Frida watched smiling. "Manny I have something to tell you…Your mother may not be returning for quite sometime so Grandpappi will moving in to help me take care of you. What do you say to that?"

Manny looked at Grandpappi and then at his dad. "Will he be sleeping in the big room Mom use to keep all her books in?"

Rodalpho spoke. "Yes…"

Manny shrugged... "Ok..."

Rodalpho continued. "But will have too get rid of the Diego wall paper in that room. It's not fitting for Grandpappi he has a dislike for Dora stuff."

Manny jumped up. "No touches my Diego paper!" and ran away to guard his wall paper.

Grandpappi looked at Rodalpho. "Diego paper in a book study?"

Rodalpho spoke. "Maria is a very nurturing mother. She put Diego paper and doubled her study as a playroom for Manny."

Grandpappi just looked at him. "What's on your wall Spongebob?"


	4. Flashbacks and A Runway Manny

Flashbacks and A Runway Manny …

Manny ran in to book study and stood in front of the center wall wile rest came in.

Rodalpho sighed. "Mijo you can't keep the wallpaper."

Manny looked up at his father. "But why?"

Rodalpho spoke. "Because this will be Grandpapi's room from now on and I'm sure he won't want Diego on his wall."

Grandpappi broke in. "That's right Ms.Mircale City going up!" Grandpappi took out a wall paper showing a pretty girl in a swimsuit them. "This is summer edition!"

Rodalpho looked at him realistically. "Pappi please…"

Grandpappi shruged while putting away the wallpaper in the hat. "What you magazines of Maria's past modeling career and of her on the cover of teen magazine when you where dating." (Maria did modeling back in the day in this story. The Big Maria picture will come later…I'm sure Rodalpho didn't have it till later.)

Rodalpho cried in embracement. "Papi please not in front of the children!"

Grandpappi looked at him. "What you have shown them the swimsuit magazine yet?"

Rodalpho picked Grandpappi up by the shirt collar in a panky way. "You never speak of that magazine in front of the children got that!?! Manny does not need so know about that until at least he old enough to respect it."

Grandpappi looked him confused. "Old enough?"

Rodalpho was still panicky. "He might drool over the maginze not realizing it's his mother if he's shown too soon"

Grandpappi shrugged. "Oh what you worried about? He'll see it and become a regular teenager?"

Rodalpho put Grandpappi down and quivered. "Exactly I seen some teenage boys and known how they can drool over pretty girls. (Gets serous.) No I won't let that happen. Manny will grow up as true and honest as I did."

Grandpappi looked at him with an unsatisfied look. "You weren't so true and honest…"

Flashback

Lil Rodalpho runs around a messy house wild on a donkey (not Ambre) wile in a crazy sugar rush with a half bitten churro in his hand. "Whoo hoo! I've never felt so alive!" While Mrs. Rivera walked in and dropped the grochries.

Flashback Ends

Grandpappi spoke. "And at your college party when you ate a churro again you instantly became with White Pentera and ran circles around the house. You ran so fast you could have brought the roof down."

Rodalpho looked uneasy. "Pappi please!"

Grandpappi sighed. "Oww you're too much like your mother…"

At the word mother Manny realized he was suppose to catch her. "Mommy!" and with he ran out room while Frida just watched him and then asked the guys. "Can I ride the donkey?"

Grandpappi smiled. "Sure but stay in the house."

Rodalpho spoke realistically. "Pappi get serous we have to catch Manny before he accidentally falls off the 50 story drop! Your idea to put the house out reach was silly."

Grandpappi scorned. "Hee! I couldn't stand those paparazzi people bothering us so I do what any good villain do. Put the house on a 50 foot building so they can't reach us and now you have way to raise Manny naturally and not be bugged like you did when you first got him."

Flashback

While Maria is trying to feed Manny with a bottle with Rodalpho watching when the paparazzi fly next to the window and flash pictures and Rodalpho opens the window and pops everyone of the three reporters balloon sets and fall the 50 story drop in to inflatable pillow float in the alleyway.

Rodalpho spoke quickly. "Ohh just come on!" and the ran out the door to catch Manny.

Luckily Manny was smart enough to known to take the stairs and was on his way down the stair well.


	5. A Arguement And A Circus Plan

A Tough Spot and Plans To Go To The Circus.

Manny had made it half way down the stair well when his family found him. Manny had been crying because his he couldn't make down any more stairs cause there was too many and had given just given up and thought it was pointless to continue on so he sulked.

Rodalpho walked down the stairs to his son. "Manny? Why are you crying?"

Manny looked up at him sad."I want my mom but she's never coming back…."

Rodalpho walked closer to his son. "That's not true Mijo. She'll be back she's just gone away on tour right now."

Manny looked at him teary eyed. "But that won't change she still leave again."

Rodalpho looked at him with in eye level. "That's what happens when you become a singer Mijo…She won't stay that long but she'll try her best to see you as much as she can."

Manny cried. "I don't want her gone I want her here! If you could just stopped her from leaving we could have worked this out!"

Rodalpho looked at him honestly and heartbroken. "Mijo I wish I'd could have stopped her but I didn't it was her chose to leave and I respected it even if I must live in pain now."

Manny shot up. "What about me?!? I have to go through pain too."

Rodalpho opened his arms to his son. "I'm sure you are Mijo but I'm here to help you and will get through this together."

Manny resisted. "I don't want to get through it I want to rewind it and make mom take me with her!"

This hurt Rodalpho even more and he sunk his shoulders and said nothing.Manny looked on and wondered. "Dad did I say something?"

Rodalpho sighed and looked down. "No Mijo… It's just how you said it."

Mannylooked on. "Did I say it badly?"

Rodalpho looked on sadly. "No you just had a lot of power in your voice."

Manny looked on. "I'm sorry dad."

Grandpappi cut in. "Hey why don't we all go to the circus? I'm buying! It'll cheer you all up!"

Rodalpho looked up at his father. "I don't Pappi right now isn't a good time for that Manny and I have on focus on where we go from here."

Grandpappi smiled. "That's simple the circus. Hurry up I have to go get Frida! She's still in the house." And left back t o the house.

Rodalpho and Manny gasped knowing Frida were capable of anything when left alone. "Frida!" And they ran back to the house."

They ran to the house to find Frida riding the donkey wildly with one hand on the mule with the other one was the mule.

Manny and Rodalpho gasped and Manny called out : "Frida?" in question and Frida looked on to them not noticing she wasn't gripping the mule because she was only laying her palm on his back and fell off onto the ground he reared up and ran away again but Frida wasn't hurt

Grandpappi just walked in and looked at her. "Frida get up off the floor were going to the circus!"


	6. Circus Time

Circus Time!

Frida sat the on floor and looked at Grandpappi and cheered "Circus? Yeah!"

Manny and Rodalpho moved toward in toward Frida and Grandpappi and Manny spoke to Frida. "You ok Frida?"

Frida looked at him with widened eyed. "Yeah I'm ok what about you why'd you run off?"

Manny looked down sadly. "I though I could catch my mom..."

Rodalpho looked down at his son. "Mijo we talked about this…She's left…"

Manny turned around at him upset. "Not intirely if I could just get out of the city and track her down in the PL suit I'll be set... Grandpappi can you take out us in the PL suit?"

Grandpappi looked at him and spoke. "Sorry Mijo I think that taking you to the circus is a much better instead. It'll get your worries off missing your momma."

Manny sniffed. "No it won't…"

Grandpappi smiled. "Not even if it's tickets to Garden Bros Circus?"

Manny sniffed. "No."

Grandpappi tried again. "Not even if it has tigers?

Manny sniffed. "No…"

Grandpappi looked in shock. "WHAT?!? You love tigers. Your room was covered in Tigger Wallpaper when you were 3. I saw to it personally to prompt you for your future as…"

Rodlpho blocked the subject. "Pappi please! That's too much info. He's only six, he dosen't need to know his future yet."

Grandpappi looked at him annoyed. "Well maybe we should tell him so he can get excited and start planning his evil on slot as a future villain…Manny you want to be a future villain or a or a goodie two shoes hero? "

Manny looked at Grandpappi confused. "Why would I want to be a villain or a hero when I can be a singer? Like **ENRIQUE IGLESIAS**! All I need is a Rhythm Divine!" Rodapho and Grandpappi were brought to shock. "**ENRIQUE IGLESIAS**?!? But what about becoming a super like me." Rodalpho and Grandpappi looked at each other cross. "He'll never be like you!" and start one of those dust tumble fights you see in cartoons. Manny smiled and shrugged. "Why should I be a super when I can be a like Enrique or Ricky!" Rodapho and Grandpappi stopped fighting. "Not Ricky!" Manny looked confused. "What's wrong with Ricky?" Rodalpho got up and walked toward his son trying to explain. "Ricky is…." Grandpappi spoke…"Another word for happy…" Manny spoke. "Overjoyed?" Grandpappi looked at him. "Something like that…" Manny looked at his family. "I would like to go to the circus. If a happy guy like Ricky can go on tour with out missing his mom and not let it stifle him then I can go to the circus." Frida looked at him happily. "Alright Manny's back to normal Can we go to the circus now?" Grandpappi smiled. "Sure can!" Grandpappi turned into Puma Loco and snatched his family and Frida and flew upward toward the ceiling and burst through the ceiling which was pretty thin. No one was hurt but Rodalpho did get a couple tiles in the mouth on the way out the house. Rodapho spat out the tiles and looked annoyed at Grandpappi. "Pappi please! Next time use the door! " 


	7. Ricky At The Circus

Ricky At The Circus.

Grandpappi flew to the outskirts of the city where Garden Bros Circus was set up. The circus was that because they had a lot of equipment and Animals to deal with and Miracle City didn't have space to support the circus.

Grandpappi landed next to the ticket both and Manny and the others got down. Rodalpho looked around at cheerful circus and had second thoughts. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all." When Manny got his attention. "Dad look Ricky!"

Ricky Martian was standing inside the circus area talking to a clown. Manny was so excited to see Ricky he ran threw through the ticket booth without paying. The booth person caught him doing but he was paid for Manny by Rodalpho.

Rodalpho was not amused at his son's action but Grandpappi was pleased. Grandpappi paid for himself and Frida with a regular sized bag of gold coins and Rodalpho paid for himself.'

Rodalpho walked through the booth wile Grandpappi and Frida walked through the other both and all noticed Manny was talking to Ricky.

Frida spoke up. "Is Manny going to be happy now that he's met Ricky?"

Rodalpho spoke. "I hope he won't become "happy" like Ricky is."

Grandpappi spoke. "That's something we can both agree on…"

Frida spoke witnessing Manny. "He seems happy now."

Grandpappi spoke. "As long as that level of happiness stays the way it is."

Manny was talking to Ricky. "So you're really rich?"

Ricky spoke. "Yes Manny incredibly wealthy. What about you rich?"

Manny though for a moment. "No but I live in a house 50 feet above the rest of the world."

Ricky smiled. "Kids…"

Manny spoke again. "It's true I live in the house on the Casa Del Macho building with my dad and my grandpappi. I use to live with both my parents but things changed…"

Rodalpho decided to break it. "Manny I think Mr. Martian has a very busy day planned out so why don't we go inside and watch the tigers jump around."

Manny spoke to Ricky again. "Thanks for your time Mr. Martian. Can I have your autograph?"

Ricky Martian smiled. "Sure kid." And with that he snapped his fingers and one his personal people came up with a Ricky Martian photo and a pen, Ricky signed the picture and handed it to Manny. Manny hugged it and Ricky said "Farewell Kid." and walked away.

Rudalpho looked at his watch. "Ok time go guys the circus is starting in 10 minutes."

Grandpappi spoke. "Inside Children we want to have a seat to the Elephants up close."

Rodalpho smiled. "I want to see the ponies!" as they walked to the tent.

Frida whispered Manny. "Why's your dad hooked on ponies?"

Manny spoke. "He weird when it comes to ponies. It's like that obsession of that guy off Jimmy Neutron who has an obsession with lamas."

Frida spoke. "Weird. How your mom take that?"

Manny spoke. "She could take it better then taking his crime fighting."

Frida spoke. "Dude how's she gonna take when you start fighting?"

Manny looked down. "Not good."

Frida spoke. "She has get use it. Your next in for supercation. You can't turn that down you'd die if you missed out the chance to be like your dad or Grandpappi with all those powers!"

Manny spoke spooked. "Die?"

Frida spoke. "Not literally…You'd just be missing out on a lot."

Manny spoke. "I guess…"

Frida smiled. "You'll see I'm totally right Manny. Being super changes everything."

Manny spoke. "What if I'm pulled away from my powers?"

Frida spoke. "Then you fell like a part of is missing. Like the time I had my first super churro. Dad had convenscated a whole box of Super Churros from the store clerk down on 43'Th Street and brought them home to dispose of. I caught Dad putting them in his Police Closet with other off limit things but I didn't know the churros where bad. So I snuck into the closet to have better look. I took on bite of one those churros and went flying threw the wall and down out the street. Luckily Dad was having the back wall the closet redone and there was only plaster and thin bag covering over the wall. I fell out to ground but with such a burst of energy I hardly felt a thing so I picked myself up and ran down the street in a mad furry. I felt like White Pentera! All that energy whoosh! All I'm saying is don't knock off being super. It's something you really shouldn't pass up."

Manny though and spoke. "Well- but was cut off by his dad. "Manny, Frida get in here the show's about to start."

The kids ran inside.


	8. On With The Show

On With the Show!

Manny and Frida hurried inside to where Rodalpho was waiting for them. "This way." He directed them to where Grandpaapi was sitting. Manny and Frida scrambled on to Grandpappi's and Rodalpho's head. (Manny on his dad's and Frida on Grandpappi sombrero with a white flag given to her by Grandpappi and Rodalpho gave Manny a Mexican flag. Manny was with any thing given to him except the he was given a bunny sleeper from his aunt great aunt Mert when he was 3. It was too pink he cried every time he went near it. Aunt Mert was near sighted and mistaken for a girl Manny because of his curly hair. But at the age of 5 Manny "accidentally" burned his bunny suit in a lesson on how to burn things you don't like taught by Grandpappi.

Flashback…

Among other things in Manny's burning pile was a Spongebob doll, a jack in the box and yucky children tablets. Manny stood next to the fire and chucked one item after another. "Goodbye Spongebob, Goodbye Jack in the Box, Goodbye yucky children tablets!" Grandpappi's pile was filled with an old blanket, his fiber diet snacks and his Spongebob doll. (The thing gave him nightmares.) Grandpapi chucked his stuff in the fir with ease. "Goodbye old blanket, goodbye fiber snacks. Goodbye Spongebob doll!"

Flashback Ends…

Manny tittered on his dad's head waving his flag in excitement. "Dad can I have a pop corn?"

Rodalpho spoke in ease of Manny rocking on his head. "Yes Mijo but only if you stay still."

Frida spoke to Grandpappi. "Can I have popcorn and some Churros?"

Grandpappi smiled. "Sure thing Frida. " And gave her a big of money from his hat. Grandpappi keeps things in his hat like money in this story.

Frida smiled. "Alright! Hey Churro Guy! One Pop corn and a box of your finest Churros!"

Rodalpho turned to Manny. "Would you like anything else Mijo?"

The Churro Guy came up to them.

Manny spoke. "Cotton Candy and an untainted Pina Kolota!?

Rodalpho spoke sternly. "You can have a Cotton Candy but a Pina is too much fat for you."

Manny pouted and crossed his arms and sat sullen.

The Churro Guy asked them what they wanted and the guys placed their orders. Rodalpho gave his the popcorn and cotton candy but no pina and paid the Churro Guy and Frida dropped the big bag of money on the Churro Guy's side and was given 15 boxes of Churros and her popcorn."

Grandpappi gave the Churro Guy a gold doubloon for two soft drinks for Manny and Frida and turned to his son. "Want anything Mijo?"

Rodalpho spoke quietly. "My wife back…"

Grandpappi spoke. "What?"

Rodalpho spoke again. "Nothing Pappi..."

Then the Churro Guy left and the Ringer Master appeared centered stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Garden Bros Circus. I am your ring master Glossette and I don't mean the candy. I am here to tell you we have a fine line up for you today and hope you will enjoy the actives we have for you after the stage act and then some more shows after that and then off to home with you. So get ready, get set because here we go!" and with the Stage Master left the stage in ton of smoke and the first act appeared…

It was juggling act. Three people on unicycles in red and white uniforms that looked liked jester uniforms stood balancing on the bikes as they juggled pins.

The crowd ohhhed and awed at this and Manny took interest in too. "Dad how do they do that?"

Rodalpho spoke uneasy with Manny leaning over his head. "Lots of practice Mijo…"

Manny leaned further over and put his hand on his Dad's head and pointed. "Look at that Dad!"

The jugglers began moving on the unicycle in a circular motion and continued to juggle more. Then they followed each other in a snake like pattern and then followed each other out of that patter in a line and split up in to a circle again and meet each other in the circle and moved around in spiral line. Then the jugglers met in the center of the of their circle and two of the jugglers one by one drove over to the third juggler and carefully one by one climbed on top of him until there three people balancing on one unicycle. The third juggler sent up four pins to the other jugglers and they each juggled two pins in all and then did a stance with there hands holding the pins and their heads down and the music stopped and the lights when off them. Everyone cheered and clapped at this especially Manny who whistled at them.


	9. Elephants and Ponies

2 More Acts And A Argument

Elephants and Ponies…

The jugglers had finished their act and dismounted themselves and left the stage. Next up was the elephant act but their trainers took their time in bringing them out. While the trainers brought out the elephants Manny looked over to his dad.

"Hey dad jugglers are entertainers right?"

Rodalpho looked up at Manny. "Yes they are Manny. Why do you ask?"

Manny spoke up cheerfully. "Cause I want to be one when I grow and maybe I can tag along with mom. Be her break act or something. What do you think dad?"

Rodalpho looked sad. Being reminded of Maria's cause to in entertainment did not make him any happier…

Manny noticed is dad's sad look. "What's wrong dad?"

Rodalpho looked at him sadly. "Nothing Mijo."

Manny looked unconvinced. "You don't look fine. Is it mom? Do you miss her?"

Rodalpho cleared Manny off the subject. "Never mind Mijo just watch your show."

Manny looked sad. "I miss her too dad…"

Rodalpho looked at him silent and unhappy.

Grandpappi saw this and saw the elephants come out into the ring. "Hey look the elephants they come."

Manny and Rodalpho still looking dismayed turned to that direction. The elephants came into the ring and their trainers had them circle around the ring in a jog around and then they proceeded to the middle of the ring and in stood a circle out looking at the audience. Then the elephant's trainers used their rods to signal the elephants to rise up and spin all the way around on their hind legs and stand that way forward facing the audience again. Then they had the elephants walk that way all around in a circle on their hind legs. Being so heavy the elephants landed on their fore feet again in various places. Then the trainers had them spin around in place and then stand back in place and then sit place with their front right hoof in the air. The audience cheered and the elephants left the stage. Manny looked at his dad content. "Maybe I could be an elephant trainer dad?"

Rodalpho looked up at him. "What ever you want Mijo…"

Manny smiled. "Yeah!"

Next the ring master Glosette came out again to center stage and spoke. "Well I'm glad you liked the first two acts and enjoyed their performance. They work hard to bring you a great show. Anyway our next is a pony act, followed by a tiger act and then that's it. So Enjoy!" A puff spoke shot off around him as he walked off stage and the ponies followed by their riders entered the stage. The ponies entered first, 6 six by a group then split up into to groups of three and ran around the ring from the starting side. One group ran left and one group ran right and they crossed each other in the middle and ran the opposite side of the other and met back at the top of the ring. Then the ponies walked to the center of the ring and then moved out form a circle and faced the audience. Then the pony riders took to their ponies and sat on their horses as the horses reared and span around as the riders made a stance wit their arms raised up. Then the ponies landed again as they stood in a circular line and then trotted around the arena with their riders and as they trotted the riders sat up strait and singled the horse to rear up and spin in spot all at the same time. They dropped back on to the ground closely to the next ones behind and the lights shawn off them and everyone cheered.

Manny turned to his dad. "Forget juggler and elephant trainer! I want to ride horses!"

Rodalpho looked up at him. "Will see Mijo…"

Frida spoke up with popcorn stuffed in her face. "Dude I want the pony training job, you can have the elephants."

Manny argued. "No way you take em. I want horses.

Frida argued. "No I want it!"

Manny argued back. "No me!"

After a couple of me , me , me arguments Grandpappi got annoyed and use his hat hands to grab two cotton-candies from the merchant who was on break in corner of the circus and stuff them into Frida's and Manny's mouths. Then Grandpappi threw the merchant a really small bag of coins. (Gold Coins) Grandpappi looked at Rodalpho confidently. "That quit them up!"


	10. Manny's Pet Desire

Manny's Pet Desire…

Manny and Frida's mouths were still wedged on the cotton candy given to them by Grandpappi. They couldn't talk so they just sucked on the cotton candy while Grandpappi smiled toward an awkward looking Rodolpho as the next act came on. The tiger act was about to come on but before it did a clown group came out and tickled the crowd with entertainment. Manny spit out his cotton candy and attached himself to his father's forehead like a scared cat. Rodalpho pried Manny off with one hand and sat him back down next to Frida. Frida looked next to Manny. "Still scared of clowns?"

Manny held his faced while shaking terribly. "I still get nightmares where they come through my closet, window and toy chest with that terrible look on their face. Even the McDonalds clown comes in through my secret entrance and offers me that cruddy food."

"Harsh… (Whispers) "Well go ran sack all the McDonalds clown statues later and borrow your Grandpappi's mech suit to egg the Disney Castle in Florida."

Manny smiled up. "I knew you were my best friend!"

Frida shushed him as the Tirge act came on. 4 Tiger trainers brought out the necessary equipment. Two guys brought out a tiger comb out and the two others drove in a carrying truck supplied with the rest of their tiger stuff. The Ringmaster stepped out into the ring as the tiger guys got setup. "Good day ladies and gentlemen, I have some rater apparent news…It appears are our tiger people are busy setting up their act right now so may I gather your attention in waiting and sit by for the next 2 minutes or so? Thank you for your patience." And with that the Ringmaster left the stage.

Manny looked up toward his dad. "Dad, can I have some Hortcha? Their severing over it there." Manny pointed to the vender selling the Hortcha like pop corn.

Rodalpho looked down at him dismayed. "Sorry Manny, You've had too many sweets already. I don't want you looking like a pot belly pig."

A man and his pet pot belly pig sitting next to Rodalpho got miffed and walked away with an hmp!

Manny and Rodolpho looked back to each other with Manny looking up at his father. "Can I at least have a rare hair eating patgovanian cavy their selling down there as pets?"

Manny pointed down to a man selling crazed maras. The man pulled one out of his box to show a roughly large woman in the crowd and it attacked her hair like a termite to wood and sat happily perched on her head. ": I'll take it. She'll help me with my unruly back hair." And the lady turned and showed her unruly hairy back.

Manny and Rodalpho gasped and Rodalpho turned to his son shuddering. "You sure you want that?"

Manny gasped. "No."

Grandpappi looked down amazed. "I need that…" and grabbed a hair eating pc out the box and through a big bag of the gold on the dealer that squashed him. "Thank you for your service."

Grandpappi put the critter on top of his hat and smiled gleaming. Manny looked insecure and then looked down at another pet seller. "How an earwax cleaning parrot?"

Rodalpho looked down see the parrot live to his name and turned to Manny unamused. "You've have Senor Chappi."

Manny looked up exclaiming. "That bird's on his last leg."

Frida elbowed Manny. "Literally. Ha!"

Senor Chappi squeaked from the back off the tent and Manny and Frida looked on to see him fly away huffily.

Frida looked on awkward. "And I thought you said that bird was tough…"

Manny looked back. "I thought so too."

Unknown to Manny and Frida that lil bird was tough which also meant he was tough love as well. So he flew all the way to Manny's room and unfortunately did something messy.

Manny turned back to Frida. "Let's get a wild boar instead…"

Rodalpho looked annoyed. "No boar. They leak pee all over the house."

Manny crossed his arms. "You're crushing my vibes…"

Grandpappi whispered toward Manny secretly. "I'll get you one for your birthday…"

Manny smiled. "Yeah.".

Just as that ended the tiger act music trumpeted and the Ringmaster came out into the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you the finale act of the day. The Tigre Brothers!" With that the Ringmaster left and some of the other circus people experienced with the tigers brought them out.


	11. A Bad Case Of Events

A Bad Course Of Events.

The tigers were brought out by four crew men who delivered them to their trainers and walked off stage. The tiger men unhooked the tigers and then were thrown batons by the crew men of the outer ring. The 4 tiger people lead their tigers around the ring in a circle, guiding them by batons and then had them run through the tiger comb in the center of the stage and then had them run and jump through a ring positioned on each side of the stage. (The rings where position apart and faced all the directions of North, East, South and West.) When all the tigers were finished jumping through the hoops they where directed to the center of the ring where the crewmen placed a run tunnel. One of the tigers accidentally ran through the tunnel and the crew men and trainers had to scoot it out. While the tiger guys were detracted getting their tiger out of the tunnel Manny looked up to his dad and Grandpappi who were liking the show. "That tiger's reluctant…I like that in a feline."

Rodalpho looked toward his father "I wonder if Manny will be reluctant? Speaking of which where is he?"

Rodalpho and Grandpappi caught glimpse of Manny down in the second row of seats on the left side trying to free a tiger cub from a puddle of gum. Meanwhile a tiger in the ring was pacing around moody in a circle while waiting for instructions and noticed Manny struggling in the absence row of seats and licked its lips. The tiger had not eaten so it took Manny as its prey and jumped out the ring and jumped toward Manny but in mid air it was snagged in the mouth by a Bronzes Boot of Truth as Rodalpho jumped from his row to Manny's row, snagged Manny and jumped back to back to the center alley and walked back to his seat.

Rodalpho sat Manny back down and was not impressed with his son's antics so he turned away from Manny and did not acknowledge him for the remainder of the show which was cut short due to a tiger with a boot stuck in her mouth. The trainers managed to pry the boot out the tiger's jaw and hand the boot the ringmaster who was standing there among the commotion. The ringmaster held up the boot and faced the audience for attention. "Apparently our tiger Shear met face to face with a boot upon trying to snack someone in the audience which we apologize for. These tiger are usually very obedient. Shear was just overly hungry."

Rodolpho looked down at the circus master angry and pointed. "Which nearly cost me my son's life!"

The Ringmaster looked up apologetic and spoke. "We are extremely sorry for that and hope your son accepts our apologies with the power to pick any domestic animal from our truck."

Manny rose up happily. "Yeah!"

Rodalpho eyed the ringmaster crossly and he changed the idea of his previous sentence. "I mean if his father lets him…So I will now close up this act with one more spin around the arena. Green Bros?"

The tiger people ran around the ring one more time while the circus people took Shear away on a collar.

Meanwhile Rodalpho looked down at Manny sourly. "You are in so much trouble Mijo."

Manny looked up sadden and confused.

Grandpappi looked away to break the tension then caught Frida doing something she shouldn't. "FRIDA DON'T FEED THAT TIGER RAW STAKE!" and with that Grandpappi dragged Frida out of a trying to feed a tiger situation with his hat hand and recoiled her back to her seat.

Meanwhile the tigers finished up their act and were brought in while the Ringmaster came out. "I hope you enjoyed the show and are able to see past the whole tiger indecent. Please be reassured will get a tiger net next time we come around."

Rodalpho looked on angrily. "All is not passed; I'll see they'll be shut down permanently."

Manny looked on heart wrenching. "Dad!"

Rodalpho looked down angrily toward his son. "I'm sorry Mijo, this is appropriate adult business."

Manny looked down upset. "La mamá encontraría este negocio de unappropriate."

Rodalpho looked down at Manny peeved. "Manny, What did you just say?"

Grandpappi giggled nervously and spoke quickly. "Ok time to go. Right? Yes!" and changed into PL and flew up toward Rodalpho and Manny and grabbed them and then snatched up Frida and blasted a hole in the circus roof and flew them out of there.


	12. Rodalpho and Manny's Rage Round

Manny and Rodalpho's Rage Round.

Manny, Rodalpho and Frida were flown home by Grandpappi in his mech and dropped into to the same hole they exited from. The people fell through the hole as Grandpappi took off to do something of greater importance. The kids and Rodalpho landed hard the couch that was pushed there by the donkey who recently turned to gnawing on the carpet.

Manny looked downward while lying on his stomach looking sadly and remorseful. "Dad I'm sorry for getting you upset but I had to help that tigre cub."

Rodalpho looked crossly toward his son. "You nearly cost yourself your life today Mijo! Now go to your room before I drone your little head with glorified speeches your brain won't understand. You'll come out when I have your punishment ready."

Manny scowly walked away to his room dragging his arms dully but before he left he shot back one finale remark toward his father. "Mom would understand me."

Rodalpho cried angrily. "After she saw her boy almost being mangled by a tiger? You know how she reacts to dangerous circumstance."

Manny looked mad, standing his ground. "She'd get over it."

Rodalpho across from his son. "No, the fear of you with the tiger would increase her hypervilation. Which would be very hazardless for her heath."

Manny was stream-lining tears down his face. He didn't like the words his father used on his mother. "You go away; I don't wanna see you anymore. I want my mommy!" Manny ran around the corner to his room and cried all the way there.

Frida read a Sesame Street Parenting novel out load on the couch to ease the tension. "The child must calm down after having a wild string of angry emotions toward his mother or father. Further engagement until the child is ready to talk will lead to doom. Hey this isn't written by Sesame Street. It's written by that boring guy Eugene Something-"

"Go home Frida…" sighed a tired Rodalpho.

Frida cheerfully looked up. "Ok, but only if I can keep the book."

Rodalpho sighed. "Your only barrowing it and now go."

Frida sighed. "Uh, man. Oh well…(Frida wiped out her cell phone and hit a speed dial button and put the phone to her ear.) Papa?"

A giant helicopter showed up on Manny's doorstep and Mr.Saurez got out and retrieved his daughter then went back inside his copper and flew away. Leaving Manny bewildered. "I wish I had a father who took me away in a helicopter to see his mother!"

Rodalpho called back annoyed. "Go to bed Manny!"

Manny called back annoyed plus obvious. "It's only six thirty!"

Rodalpho called back again more annoyed. "Then read a book!"

Manny called back. "I can't that misfit bird squatted do-do all over my room."

Rodalpho cried. "Senor Chappi is not a misfit; he's just old and not clean."

Manny shot back. "Well I bet Mom could clean him."

Rodalpho shot back loudly. "Go to bed Manny!"

Manny teared up and pulled a key out off his left sleeve crying.


	13. Gloomy Times

Gloomy Times…

Manny took the key he had retrieved from his jacket and burrowed his way under his bed, digging objects out the way until he came to the possession he sought…A Diego themed suit case…

Manny shuffle out from under the bed with the suit case in one hand and the key in the other. He propped the suit case onto the bed and then unlocked it…

Then Manny moved over to his dresser and started unloading clothes from his drawers and stuffed them into the suit case…

He was planning to leave the life with his father in Miracle City and go search out for his mother…If she could what distress he was in, she'd surly let him stay with her right? Manny had lived a happy life with his parents before the episode with his leaving and all and loved them equally but now that his mommy was gone things just didn't add up…So the little boy sighed and kept on packing...

A few minutes later Manny had rearranged his belongings in his suit case and had made it looked all neat and tidy just like his dad had taught him too… "Hmmm…Maybe leaving Daddy isn't such a good idea after all…" Thought the boy as he closed his suit case but then lost that thought when Grandpappi called him down for dinner…

At dinnertime everyone was as quite as a mouse and refused to talk or debate anything till someone silently cut the cheese…

"Whoops, sorry…" Whispered Grandpappi biting his lip playfully causing Manny to go into hysterics and causing Rodolfo grief…

"Papi why do you use such rude tactics in front of Manny? Were supposed to be raising him up right." Sighed Rodolfo while toying with his food…

"Ahh…You know kids… They need a little fun once and a while…Not like the last few minutes at the circus was any fun for him…" Grandpappi pressed on…

Rodolfo got up from the table agitated… "You agree we'd not discuss that in front of the boy…"

Grandpappi crossed his arms and looked unimpressed… "It just slipped out…"

Rodolfo screamed in agony and walked away… "Aahhhh! You're both impossible to deal with…"

Grandpappi wasn't by moved by the concept but he still inquired on Rodolfo's leave… "Where are you going?"

Rodolfo called back, upset… "To my now loveless room, where I can sulk in peace!"

The glooming atmosphere Manny sad and turn to his Grandpappi in pain... "Is Dad mad me for what I did at the circus?"

Grandpappi's flatten expression didn't change… "Yes, because you nearly killed with tiger cub antics! But the rest of what Rodolfo has to deal with is not your fault…He has new life plans he has to face up to that will work out for you and him…"

Manny sighed…"So it is my fault…"

Grandpappi cocked an eye borrow… "What?"

Manny continued… "If I hadn't been born none of this would of this happened! Mom and Dad would still be together and you'd of sailing the world in your giant balloon…"

Grandpappi angrily corrected the fact but then calmed himself down… "It's a blimp! But it's not your fault they no more…It's…"

Manny continued on in sorrow… "Our family…"

Grandpappi looked discomforted… "What?"

Manny looked down pitifully… "Our family fights over bad and good all the time…You and Dad fought over the small things when you visited on holidays…"

Grandpappi snuffed this idea… "Name once!"

Manny explained… "Easter…You told me where all the eggs where hiding and Daddy said I had to find them on my own…But you still helped, making daddy mad and broke out into a real egg fight on the roof…"

Grandpapi snuffed again... "Name twice!"

Manny explained again… "After Labor Day…The one day Dad swore not to wear white and you pranced around in a white shirt and overalls… Causing you two to throw white t-shirts at each other later on…"

Grandpappi scoffed again... "Name 3 times!"

But Manny had had enough and decided go to his room leaving Grandpappi dismayed…


End file.
